


Térdre kényszerülve

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Térdre kényszerülve

_Ballag már a véndiák, tovább... tovább..._

Legalábbis nagyon szeretne. Oikawa küszködött, erőlködött, de mindhiába. A térde teljes egészében tönkrement. Mankóval is nehezen tudott bicegni, a sok rehabilitáció ellenére. Minden, amit tett... mehetett a kukába. Minden mehetett a kukába. Ő maga is mehetett volna ennyi erővel a kukába. Hú, de szeretett is volna! De még a kukáig se jutott volna el. Igazán nem tudta, hogy most nevessen, vagy inkább sírjon. Ez egyszerűen szánalmas volt, még tőle is.

Tény, hogy mindig is szerette játszani a hattyú halálát, de mindennek van egy határa. A drámakirálynő-létnek is. Ez már neki is sok volt. Szerette sajnáltatni magát, és erre gyakran rá is játszott. De akkor sosem volt komoly a dolog. Ez viszont... halál komoly volt.

Neki itt volt vége.

Tulajdonképpen ez derékba törte őt, még ha nem is volt ennyire szó szerint súlyos a helyzet, ő annak érezte.

De képtelen volt ez egyszer teljesen önzően viselkedni. Mert egyre csak Iwa-chan járt a fejében. Hogy ő hogy érezheti magát. Már rég nem látta, s csak telefonon beszéltek, már ha egyáltalán beszéltek. Ez lassan összetörte a szívét Toorunak, de belátta, hogy így lesz a legjobb. Ki kell hagynia ebből Hajimét. Nem akarta, hogy így lássa őt. Nem akarta, hogy emiatt menjen tönkre.

Hogy ez ketrecbe zárja őt. Mert tudta, nagyon is jól tudta, hogy Iwaizumi ezt tenné. Megint maga elé helyezné őt, ahogy mindig. De ezt Oikawa nem engedhette meg. Ezúttal nem. Itt többről volt szó.

El kell tűnnie Iwa-chan életéből. Akkor talán ki tud teljesedni, ahogy mellette képtelen lenne. Igen. Ez lesz a legjobb.

Fájni fog...

Kit is akar átverni? Már most is fáj.

De legalább Hajimének nem fog. Vagy legalábbis kevésbé. Úgyis mindig csak idegesítette, már ha lehet hinni neki.

Oikawa lassú mozdulatokkal pakolta össze azt a kevés holmit, amik vele voltak eddig a szociális gondozóban, s bicegve kezdett menni, maga után húzva a sporttáskát. Kegyetlen volt.

Mennyire kegyetlen volt. Az élet. Ő. Iwaizumi. Minden.

Arcán áruló módon sós könnycseppek futottak le, egymással tán versenyezve, mert egyre több és több volt... De igazán nem érdekelte ezen a pontot ez már Toorut. Csak túl akart lenni az egészen. Elszakadni mindentől, amit eddig ismert. Könnyebb lesz.

Majd könnyebb lesz, próbálta magát meggyőzni.

Újra fel tud állni. S most ez a legfontosabb. Meg az, hogy Iwaizumi, az ő szeretett Iwa-chanja tiszta lappal indulhat egy jobb élet felé, mint ami az ő oldalán várná.

Minden jobb lesz idővel. Ezt még a nagyanyja mondta. De nem tudott teljes szívvel hinni neki, mert az idő őt is elvette tőle. Nagyanyja... hosszú évek óta nem gondolt rá, vagy arra, hogy már nincsen. Ez így könnyebb volt. Hagyd figyelmen kívül, s talán akkor semmissé válik - ez az a taktika, ami bár sosem vált be, mégis mindig megpróbálkozott vele...

Hát nem egy óriási idióta ő, Oikawa Tooru?

Dehogynem. De ezen a tényen nem nagyon tud változtatni.

Azon viszont igen, hogy ... Áh, kit is szeretne becsapni. Nem tud változtatni semmin. Néha még a saját nadrágját se tudja leváltani. De majd lesz valahogy.

Elvégre... idővel minden jobb lesz.


End file.
